Families & Fairytales
by lydiamaartin
Summary: In which Edmund Pevensie discovers the convoluted family tree of the Weasleys family - among other things. - LucyEdmund - Narnia crossover


**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. CS Lewis owns Narnia. Taylor Swift owns the song.**

**Written for Drishti's Song of the Day with the song 'Today Was A Fairytale' and the prompts 'glasses', 'lycanthropy', and 'jargon'.**

**This is a missing moment from my story 'A World For Dreamers' - I would highly recommend reading that one first if you want to know what's going on. For those of you who's read it, this takes place during her last visit to Narnia.  
**

**

* * *

**_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?_

If there's one thing she'll never get tired of doing, it's breathing in Narnian air.

Lucy sits down on the edge of a fountain, the breezes whipping her fair curls around her face, every flower and tree bright and colorful against the dewy green grass of the courtyard. Here, with the blueblue skies brilliant above her and fresh air swirling around her, is where the magic of Narnia is, she thinks.

"Having fun?" asks a familiar voice, interrupting her reverie. Lucy looks up and feels her heartbeat triple at the sight of the person standing in front of her – dark-haired, dark-eyed, grinning, and wearing a crown that flashed a thousand shades of silver in the afternoon sun.

"I am, thanks," she replies lightly as Edmund Pevensie takes a seat on the fountain next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," Edmund answers, flashing her a smile that makes her melt. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Looking for some peace and quiet," Lucy returns, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, would you like me to leave then?" he suggests teasingly.

"No," she says quickly. "I mean, um, that's fine."

Edmund grins. "Good. Because I had some questions for you."

"Fire away," she says, willing away the butterflies in her stomach to no avail.

"You said Victoire is your cousin, right?" Edmund begins, propping his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm.

"Yeah," Lucy nods.

"So, how big is your family?" he asks her, brown eyes bright and curious.

Lucy giggles at the thought of explaining her family tree to him. "Pretty big. My paternal grandparents had seven kids – "

Edmund seems to choke on air. "_Seven_? Are you pulling my leg? I thought _four_ was bad enough!"

"Nope," Lucy laughs, shaking her head. "Seven kids. My dad's the third-eldest. Anyway, everyone – except for Uncle Charlie and Uncle Fred – got married and had kids, so…"

"Why didn't they have kids?" he interrupts, sounding genuinely curious.

"Uncle Charlie just … um, didn't," Lucy shrugs. "And Uncle Fred died a long time ago."

"Oh." Edmund sits there for a while, soaking that in, though, to his credit, he doesn't apologize for it. She _hates_ when people try to apologize about her dead uncle whom she never even met.

"Anyway," she prompts, smiling when he jumps a little.

"Ah, right. Anyway, you said they had a lot of boys, right? All redhead?"

"Six boys, one girl – my Aunt Ginny – and, yeah, all redhead," she grins, absently playing with her own (light blond, oh, the irony) curls. "A lot of my cousins are redhead."

Edmund seems amused. "Really? You and Victoire are both blond."

Lucy laughs. "Yeah. Funny how you managed to meet the only two Weasley kids who are blond."

"That's a little odd," he agrees, grinning. "And – six boys? How do you tell them apart?"

"Well," Lucy begins, taking a deep breath, "Uncle Bill is the one with the long hair and the earring and almost-lycanthropy, Uncle Charlie is the one with dragon scars and tattoos, Daddy is the one with glasses, Uncle Fred is the, um, dead one, Uncle George is the one with an ear missing, and Uncle Ron is the one who's … not any of the others."

She finishes with a cheerful smile and turns towards Edmund, only to find him staring at her with wide eyes.

"Um," he says intelligently. "_What_?"

"Did you get any of that?" she queries, more than used to people double-taking at her description of her multitude of family members – although she has to admit that nobody else can make confusion look quite as adorable as Edmund.

"No," Edmund draws out the word slowly, and she takes a moment to revel in the feeling of how time seems to slow down whenever she's near this boy (this king, with his dark hair and bright eyes and mischievous smile and gentle hands and – never mind). "It all sounded like a bunch of jargon. What does 'almost-lycanthropy' even _mean_?"

Lucy stares. "Who says 'jargon' anymore?"

"I do," he replies indignantly, and the expression is just so _cute_ on him, she has to try not to burst into laughter. "And you still have to explain that convoluted family tree of yours."

"Okay," Lucy laughs, extending one hand so she can trace a family tree on the edge of the fountain. "Let's start with Uncle Bill, 'cause he's the oldest."

Edmund flashes her that _ohso_charming smile of his, brown eyes fixed on her as she launches into an explanation, and all this while, she thinks she's been looking for magic, searching desperately for true love and fairytales and happiness and here she's finally found it.

Lucy takes a deep breath of that Narnian air and wishes on every single shooting star that she'll never lose her fairytale.

_It must have been the way  
today was a fairytale

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: LucyEdmund pretty much blew the competition out of the water on my poll =P Which was very heartwarming – I'm so glad you guys like them! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet, too – if you did, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**(I'm going to close the poll and put up a new one, in case anyone was curious =D)**

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


End file.
